Deriahk
Deriahk is a Skakdi of Lightning, and the current leader of the Order of the Great Creators. Biography Early Life Deriahk, along with all other Skakdi, existed peacefully with other species until the arrival of Spiriah, a rogue Makuta. As a result of the Makuta's experiments, he was altered and gained the Elemental Power of Lightning, as well as the power to drain energy from others and Laser Vision. He left Zakaz and began a quest to find Artakha, believing that he could shelter there away from the destructive might of Spiriah. He never succeeded in finding the Great Refuge, but he arrived at Takiw Nui. There, he met Vavakx and became his bodyguard and assistant. The Pit Many years later, Deriahk went to the Pit. He was wounded by Barraki Pridak and left for sea beasts. After escaping, he met with Vavakx to plan how to get the Kanohi Ignika. Deriahk was told by to abduct the Ga-Matoran Kryehk who picked the Mask of Life during its fall and bring her to his cave. Later, Deriahk and Vavakx discovered Veuy and Manauhk. After a battle, Deriahk sacrified part of his own life energy to allow Vavakx to shapeshift and he fell unconscious, but he had freed Vavakx from his locked form and in gratitude he teleported Deriahk to safety. Search for Mata Nui Vavakx, Deriahk, Tahkod and Khad has now appeared on Bara Magna to search for Mata Nui. There they met two Glatorian and two Agori fighting each other. He was later tracked down by Hantrek. Later, Tahkod teleported both him and Gryk from the arena. Gryk was taken for interrogation by the Order of the Great Creators on the New Takiw-Nui. He woke up and Gryk accepted to join the Order of the Great Creators. They tried to stop Dark Vavakx and Dertbrez from destroying New Takiw-Nui but they failed when both of them were teleported. They followed Dertbrez back to Bara Magna were Deriahk shape-shifted into Hydreriahk. Preparations for Rocius-Nui's Awakening Some time after arriving back on Tesara, Vavakx started the invasion of Roxtus and Deriahk succeeded in wiping out the Skrall species. Shortly after the invasion, he journeyed with the Alpha Beings, the Agori and Glatorian inside Rocius-Nui and discovered an island. Deriahk stayed on the island while Vavakx and his team eventually journeyed underneath the island. After Veuy's victory over Teridax, Deriahk returned to the Matoran Universe. Return Then, Deriahk travelled to Metru Nui, where the Turaga organized a ceremony to honor the agents of the Order of the Great Creators. He and Vavakx traveled to Ga-Metru, and spoke with Kryehk and Begra. Vavakx gave Hantrek's Kanohi to the Matoran, to be stored in the Archives. Then they heard a lound scream. Deriahk wnet to the area and discovered Begra, wounded. Ahkmou and a Toa of shadow appeared with the Trankerkokiskorniahk. Deriahk followed the Toa while Vavakx detained Ahkmou. He failed in retrieve the mask, that was then used to free Zakkond. The Makuta threatened to kill Deriahk using the powers of the mask in conjunction with his own powers, but Vavakx received the attack and died. Deriahk summoned a thunderstorm and weakened Zakkond, who then escaped. Deriahk was officially declared the new leader of the Order of the Great Creators after Vavakx's death. Abilities and Traits thumb|255px|right|Deriahk's Official Video Deriahk has a high capacity to analyse situations and criticize according to what he thinks. Unlike other members of his species, he knows how to control his emotions and is never impulsive or reckless. He prefers to work alone and does not trusts in others. Deriahk possesses the Elemental Power of Lightning, but it must be used in conjunction with another Skakdi to work. He can absorb a foe's energy at a distance to weaken them and making himself stronger. He also has a powerful laser vision. After entering the Pit, he became an amphibious. Later, he was given a special breathing apparatus which allows him to breathe outside water. Mask and Tools Deriahk wears a Kanohi Garai, Mask of Gravity. It allows him to manipulate and control gravity around a target. He uses a Laser Axe which can fire lightning blasts by tapping into his Elemental Powers (since they must be used in conjunction with another Skakdi to work), and so can be used without teaming with other Skakdi. He also carries a Cordak Blaster. Trivia *Deriahk is Diebeq5b's current Self-MOC. Appearences *Bionicle Tales --Diebeq5b 03:19, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Category:Skakdi Category:Bounty Hunters